Yesterday is Our History
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna telah meninggal. lalu lahirlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tumbuh besar dengan kenangan Tetsuna selama gadis itu hidup. /"Ah, bahkan selama ia hidup aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Dan sekarang, segalanya sudah terlambat. Aku hanya bisa menyesal"/ WARN INSIDE/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday is Our History**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Hajimari no Niina belong to Minamori Koyomi-sensei**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materill dalam fic ini. maaf apa bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur. fic ini terinspirasi dari manga Hajimari no Niina.**

 **Warn : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya P.O.V

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, hanya saja aku bisa mengingat 'kehidupan'-ku sebelumnya. Terjebak dengan ingatan ini, entah itu berkah atau bencana.

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang yang baru menginjak umur enam tahun. Bersama sosok yang dulu merupakan cinta pertama _ku_ , Akashi Seijurou.

Umur kami terpaut enam belas tahun. Sangat jauh? Tentu saja. Karena dulu _aku_ wafat ketika menginjak umur enam belas tahun.

Setelah _aku_ mati, aku lahir.

Dalam sosok yang berbeda tentunya.

 _Diriku_ yang dahulu bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Seorang wanita, berkulit putih bak porselen. Sedangkan aku yang sekarang—Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah seorang pria. Bukankah sangat tidak wajar jika seorang pria menyukai pria lain? Apalagi dengan jarak umur yang sangat jauh.

Oke, abaikan fakta kalau pemikiranku jauh lebih dewasa dari anak seumuran lainnya.

Secara mental, mungkin umurku enam belas tahun. Aku bahkan memahami pelajaran SMA dari ingatan sebelumnya.

Tapi secara fisik, aku berumur enam tahun.

Karena beberapa alasan, aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Mungkin yang paling utama karena _hal_ ini merupakan salah satu rahasia langit?

Entahlah.

Hal ini membuatku tersiksa secara batin.

Aku sering melihat Okaa-san, Otousan, serta nii-san—yang seharusnya merupakan adikku dulu—menangis di depan altar _ku_.

Apalagi sifat Akashi yang entah mengapa berubah drastis. Rasanya seperti… bukan sosok yang aku kenal dulu.

Seperti hari ini, dengan kaki-kaki kecilku, aku memanjat pagar pembatas rumah kami—rumah keluargaku dan keluarga Akashi. Menjengkelkan memang, untuk bertemu dengannya saja aku harus menantang maut.

Dan setelah aku sampai di beranda samping rumahnya,

"Pergi Tetsuya, kau mengganggu" ucapnya dingin.

Huh, seharusnya dia memberiku tepuk tangan karena telah berhasil memanjat pagar yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu! Sungguh, tak bisakah sifatnya yang dulu kembali? Akashi yang selalu ceria dan ramah.

" _Nee,_ Sei-nii. Kata nii-san kau punya banyak mainan mobil-mobilan. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya"

"Aku tidak memiliki benda yang kau maksud Tetsuya. Dan sangatlah tidak sopan kalau kau memanggil orang lain dengan namanya" Akashi masih sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran menjengkelkan itu. Dan **sama sekali** tidak menatapku.

Hey, akulah wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamu dulu! Hanya karena sosokku berubah, tidak bisakah kau memandangku tetap sama?

"Tapi sei-nii selalu memanggil orang dengan nama-nya"

"…"

Yes! Tepat sasaran!

"Aku itu absolute Tetsuya"

"Huh, Sei-nii selalu berkata seperti itu," Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju beranda tempatnya duduk. Tapi rasanya diriku yang sekarang masih belum bisa mendakinya. Dan sekali lagi, Akashi tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Sungguh, menjengkelkan.

"Sei-nii"

"…"

"Sei-nii!"

"…"

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Aku tahu dia terkejut. Tapi aku juga tidak sengaja. Panggilan itu meluncur begitu saja. Membuat manik—yang entah sejak berubah menjadi heterokom—itu kosong.

" _gomen_ Sei-nii" ucapku lirih.

Sampai kapan aku sanggup menatap pandangan seperti ini tanpa berbuat apa-apa? Aku tahu mereka semua kehilangan _diriku_ tapi tak bisakah mereka menganggapku ada?

Di satu sisi, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Namun disisi lain, aku merasa iri.

Kenapa mereka tak bisa melupakan _ku_? Jujur, aku merasa senang karena orang-orang disekelilingku sangat kehilangan _diriku._

Hanya saja,

Tak bisakah mereka berhenti membuaTKu merasa bersalah?

 **. . . . .**

Malam pun datang. seperti biasa, kami—aku, _otou-san, okaa-san, dan nii-san_ —berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan bersama.

"Daiki, bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya _Otou-san_ kepada nii-san

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini latihan di klub basket makin berat" jawabnya sambil menyumpiTKan beberapa potong katsu.

" _Nee,_ daiki-nii. Apa itu basket?"

Sungguh, pertanyaan yang konyol. Hanya saja ketika berada di hadapan mereka aku harus bertingkah 'normal' kan?

Nii-san yang duduk di sampingku menatapku dengan seringaian nakal di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bebas memelukku erat. Membuatku terkejut membisu.

"Tetsuya mau nii-san ajarkan basket?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Akupun mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak dan cepatlah tumbuh besar" nii-san melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menggeletikku pelan. MembuaTKu meronta kesal tapi hanya di sambut tawa kecil dari _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_.

Aku tahu,

Mereka tak benar-benar tertawa.

Makan malam itupun berlanjut bagaimana seharusnya. Hanya suara sumpit yang mengisi keheningan. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, _okaa-san_ membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke bak cuci. Sedangkan _otou-san_ dan nii-san pindah ke sofa depan televise untuk menonton pertandingan basket.

"Daiki, apa kau sudah mengurus surat-suratnya?" Tanya _otou-san_ ketika jeda iklan.

Nii-san mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Membuatku penasaran akan hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Akupun menghampiri keduanya dengan modus bermain mobil-mobilan.

Ingat, umurku baru enam tahun.

Otou-san menghembuskan napas berat. Menepuk kedua bahu nii-san. "Perpindahannya di percepat dua minggu. Akhir bulan depan kita pindah. Ingat itu Daiki"

Nii-san hanya menatap nanar _otou-san_. Sementara aku mematung.

 _Apa? Pindah?!_

 **. . . . .**

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung berlari menuju pagar samping beranda. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui sosok yang aku cintai tentunya.

Kali ini aku punya hal yang benar-benar penting untuk di bicarakan!

Ya, keluargaku bulan depan akan pindah ke Tokyo.

Dan aku masih belum menerima hal itu! Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karena umurku masih enam tahun. Mau protespun, aku tak punya alasan yang jelas. Hanya saja, aku tak mau jauh-jauh dari Akashi. Sangat tak mau!

"Sei-nii," panggilku ketika aku melihatnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop hitamnya. Ia memandangku sejenak lalu kembali ke aktifitas awalnya.

"Ah. Tetsuya rupanya. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tak peduli.

Akupun memanjat beranda itu. Dan Yes! Aku berhasil tanpa bantuannya. Aku mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Berharap agar aku bisa di perhatikan olehnya.

"Keluarga kami akan pindah ke Tokyo bulan depan"

"oh. Aku sudah tau. Daiki sudah bercerita"

"Sei-nii tidak sedih?" tanyaku kecewa

"…"

"Sei-nii tidak akan kesepian?"

"…"

"Nanti kalau kita pindah Tetsuya tidak bisa bertemu Sei-nii lagi"

"itu bagus Tetsuya, takkan ada yang menggangguku lagi"

"HUEEEEEEE SEI-NII JAHAT HUEEE" Akupun menangis keras membuat pemuda _scarlet_ itu kerepotan.

Sesekali tak apakan aku mengerjainya? Aku memang sedih ia tak peduli dengan kepindahan kami. Tapi, entah mengapa dadaku rasanya sesak membuat air mata itu jatuh tiba-tiba. Akan aneh bukan jika seorang anak umur enam tahun menangis dalam diam?

"Berhenti Tetsuya. Kalau kau berhenti sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu _Vanilla Milkshake_ "

" _Hontou_?"

"Ya! Berhenti dan diam disitu sampai pekerjaan ku selesai Tetsuya!" perintahnya tegas. Akupun berhenti menangis. Bukan karena embel-embel traktiran itu. Hanya saja aku melihat kesedihan di manik heterokom tersebut.

Mungkin,

Ia akan kesepian kalau kami pindah?

Akashi menepati janjinya.

Ia mengajakku ke majiba untuk membeli minuman favoritku. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari daerah rumah kami. Dekat dengan SMA nii-san dan juga SMA _ku_ dan Akashi dulu.

"Sei-nii"

"…"

"SEI-NII!"

"Iya Tetsuya, telingaku masih cukup berfungsi untuk mendengar. Jadi tak usah berteriak!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mengapa Sei-nii melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun"

"bohong! Dari tadi Sei-nii hanya memandang jem—"

Ah, aku lupa.

Ini tempat dimana _aku_ mati.

Tempat dimana membuat kenangan lama seperti film rusak yang adegannya di ulang-ulang.

"Ayo Tetsuya. Aku tak mau pulang terlalu malam nantinya. Lagi pula kau bisa sakit jika pulang malam" Akashi berusaha mengubah topik. MembuaTKu sadar dari lamuananku.

Sampai kapan ia harus terjebak di masa lalu?

Kumohon Sei-nii, lupakan _aku_.

 **. . . . .**

"Sei-nii, apa sei-nii mau menungguku hingga tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang dapat diandalkan?" jujur, aku sangat malu mengatakan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktuku terbatas. Tinggal hitungan hari, lalu kami akan pindah.

Beberapa waktu lalu keluarga kami sempat mengajaknya untuk piknik di tepi danau sebagai acara perpisahan kecil-kecilan. Dan pada saat itu pula, nii-san mengacaukan rencana yang sudah aku susun.

"memangnya kenapa Tetsuya?" ia tetap memandang laptopnya. MembuaTKu sedikit lega karena tak menyadari wajahku yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"A-Aku, mau menikah dengan Sei-nii!" ucapku lantang yang lantas membuat jari jemarinya berhenti.

"Jangan bodoh Tetsuya, kita ini laki-laki. Itu sangatlah tidak nor—"

"Tapi nii-san dan kise-nii dua-duanya laki-laki! Mereka pacaran!"

Ups, sepertinya aku membocorkan sebuah rahasia.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan—"

"Sei-nii menolakku?" Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"…" Ia hanya diam menatapku dalam

"Kalau bukan lalu Ap—"

"Pergi, Tetsuya" perintahnya dengan nada dalam.

Akupun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. hatiku sangat sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Langkah-langkah kecilku bukannya membawa diriku pulang kerumah, malah bergerak tanpa tujuan.

Aku benci Akashi!

Sangat membencinya.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah berada di antara keramaian kota. Terlalu lelah untuk berlari, aku berjalan. Tangisku sudah mulai mereda. Tapi tetap saja hatiku masih tetap sakit.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Tanganku bergerak refleks.

Rasanya seperti…

De javu?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi Tetsu—" entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah berada dalam pelukkan Akashi?

"—na"

Akupun tersadar.

Hampir saja aku jatuh di lubang yang sama—menolong orang tanpa mempedulikan diri sendiri.

Ya, aku baru saja menyelamatkan bocah—yang mungkin seumuran denganku—yang hampir terpelset dari tangga penyebrangan. Dan peristiwa barusan rasanya sama persis dengan peristiwa enam tahun yang lalu.

Beruntung, Akashi menyelamatkanku. Telat sedetik saja, mungkin aku…

"Hiks Sei-nii. Hiks aku hiks takut hiks" Akupun mulai menangis dalam pelukkannya. Ia juga memelukku erat. Seolah takut kehilangan seseorang untuk kedua kalinya.

 **. . . . .**

Dan akhirnya hari ini pun datang. Hari dimana keluarga kami akan pindah ke Tokyo. Dengan berat hati akupun pamit dengan keluarga Akashi—termasuk Seijurou. Ia berpesan agar aku selalu menjaga diriku agar tidak ceroboh lagi. Dan juga agar aku cepat tumbuh besar.

Eh,

"Jadi Sei-nii menerimaku?" tanyaku semangat.

"Kalau Tetsuya sudah besar" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Ah, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti itu.

Apakah pada akhirnya ia berhasil melupakan _diriku_ yang dulu?

"Setiap libur musim panas aku akan berlibur disini! Aku akan datang ke Kyoto setiap akhir pekan!" ucapku lantang. Tentu saja. Aku baru di terima dengan pemuda impianku, bagaimana tidak bahagia coba?

"Baka. Kau kira keluarga kita punya pohon uang apa setiap minggu bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto" nii-san menyentil keningku.

" _itai"_ ucapku kesal.

"Yang dikatakan Daiki benar Tetsuya. Lagi pula mana ada anak TK yang bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto setiap minggu"

"Aku sudah SD Sei-nii"

"Ah, kukira Tetsuya akan selalu menjadi anak TK" ia mengelus lembut surai _baby blue_ ku lalu mengecup lembut keningku.

Akupun menggembungkan kedua pipiku kesal.

Lagi-lagi ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Oh iya, aku memang anak kecil.

"Tetchan, Dai-chan, cepatlah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat" panggil _okaa-san_ dari dalam mobil. Nii-san pun berjalan mendahuluiku. Dengan langkah berat, aku meninggalkan Akashi, lagi.

 **. . . . .**

Tak ku sangka sudah sebelas tahun aku dan Akashi berhubungan. Dan sebentar lagi umurku menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Dan umur Akashi sudah tiga puluh tiga tahun. Tampangnya tetap saja tampan. Apa selama ini ia merawat diri?

Diluar sana masih banyak gadis yang rela antri untuk dipersunting olehnya. Sudah tampan, ia sukses pula. Usaha kecil-kecilannya dulu kini sudah menjadi perusahaan besar.

Aku selalu mengunjunginya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Akupun rela kerja _part time_ demi menmabah uang saku. Ah, daiki-nii juga baru saja menikah dengan pacarnya yang dulu—Kise Ryouta beberapa bulan lalu. Keduanya kini tinggal di Osaka.

Dan sekarang, adalah musim dingin terakhirku sebagai murid SMA. Aku berniat untuk masuk ke universitas yang ada Kyoto. Agar bisa selalu bersama Akashi. Tapi seleksinya terlalu ketat membuat kepercayaan diriku lenyap duluan.

"Kalau kau berhasil masuk Universitas ini, setelah lulus nanti aku akan langsung menikahimu Tetsuya"

Huh, ngomong saja sih mudah. Lagipula otaknya juga cerdas. Untuk masuk ke Universitas itu, baginya seperti menjentikkan jari.

Dan hal itu berarti, aku harus menunggu empat tahun lagi—itupun kalau skripsiku selesai tepat waktu—untuk menikah dengan Akashi?

AHHH! Bisa gila aku nantinya.

"Kau akan terus mencintaiku walaupun rambutku sudah memutihkan Tetsuya?" Seringaian nakal terukir di wajahnya.

"Huh, sampai Sei-nii jalan pakai tongkatpun aku akan terus mencintaimu! Karena aku sudah menunggu sembilan belas—" Akupun berhenti sejenak.

"Sembilan belas apanya Tetsuya?"

"Sembilan belas miliyar tahuuunnn untukbertemu dengan Pangeran pecinta gunting"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel Tetsuya."

 _Huh, hampir saja_

"Tapi Sei-nii tidak akan selingkuh kan?" Aku mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja baka" ia mencubit pipiku. Membuatku meng-aduh kesakitan.

Sepertinya Akashi sudah kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu.

Akashi yang _aku-_ Kuroko Tetsuna kenal.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **yoo, ini fic ketiga Ha-Chan :")**

 **Tetsuya's Twin Sister akan terus berlanjut kok.**

 _ **aku**_ **atau _diriku_ lebih mengacu kepada Kuroko Tetsuna.**

 **so, mind to RnR minna?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday is Our History**

 **Chap 2**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Hajimai no Niina belong to Minamori Koyomi-sensei**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam fic ini. maaf apa bila ada kesamaaan ide atau alur. fic ini terinspirasi dari manga Hajimari no Niina.**

 **Warn : YAOI, OOC, TYPO**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Akashi Seijurou P.O.V

Kehidupanku hanyalah layaknya kehidupan pemuda lainnya. Pergi sekolah, pulang, belajar, lalu pergi sekolah lagi esok harinya. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang. Membuatku kadang bosan. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hidupku serasa lebih berwarna. Walaupun aku terus mengulang siklus tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuna. Gadis yang tinggal tepat disamping rumahku dan sudah menjadi temanku sejak kecil.

Entah mengapa berada di dekatnya membuatku… nyaman? Damai?

Aku tidak tahu.

Dan pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya kami berangkat sekolah bersama.

Hari ini ia sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan memiliki seorang adik lagi. Walaupun umurnya berbeda sangat jauh, tapi ia berjanji akan menjaga adiknya nanti dengan sepenuh hati. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya bercerita.

" _Nee,_ Sei-kun. Kau mau kan mengantarku ke rumah sakit pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuna. Tapi mau kah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku ada rapat osis pulang sekolah nanti"

"Kau sibuk?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Tidak. Hanya ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani" Aku mengelus lembut surai _baby blue_ nya

"Itu bukan rapat namanya" dan ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

Kami berhenti ketika lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah. Aku merasakan getaran dalam saku celanaku. Rupanya Midorima—sang wakil ketua osis—menelpon ku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku _to the point_ seperti biasanya.

" _Ada berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani pagi ini juga Akashi"_ jawabnya

Aku mendengus kesal. Bukan kah itu artinya aku harus cepat-cepat sampai sekolah?

"Baiklah aku akan sampai di sekolah sebentar— TETSUNA AWAS!"

Aku menggenggam lengan gadis itu erat. Bagaimana tidak coba? Terlambat sedetik saja bisa jadi ia terluka parah.

" _Gomen,"_ Aku memeluknya erat, mengabaikan pandangan orang lain di sekitar. "Sei-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Berhenti bertindak ceroboh! Tidak kah kau sadar perbuatanmu tadi bisa membuat dirimu terluka"

" _Gomen_ Sei-kun. Tapi Anjing ini tadi nyaris tertabrak tru—"

"begitupun kau Tetsuna! Kau juga nyaris tertabrak truk!"

" _Ha-Hai, Gomennasai_ "

Wajah tertunduk, bahunya bergetar. Aku tahu ia takut.

Dan akupun sama,

Aku juga takut.

 **. . . . .**

"Sei-kun cepatlah! Aku penasaran bagaimana adikku nanti" ia menarik lenganku agar berjalan lebih cepat. Senang rasanya melihatnya kembali ke sifat yang semula. Seolah kejadian pagi tadi tidak ada.

"Iya Tetsuna. Bersabarlah. Lagi pula jarak rumah sakit kan tidak jauh"

" _Mou_ , Sei-kun! Kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana rasanya punya adik! Aku jadi penasaran. Nanti bayinya mirip aku atau Dai-chan ya"

"Dia itu bayi dari _otou-san_ serta _okaa-san_ mu. Bukan bayimu atau bayi Daiki, Tetsuna"

 _Lagi pula mengapa kalian terlalu berbeda sih? Kau putih dan dia hitam. Apa kalian benar-benar adik-kakak?_

" _Mou,_ Kau menyebalkan Sei-kun!"

Ia berjalan mendahuluiku. Lucu rasanya melihat wajahnya yang kesal.

Kamipun berniat menyebrang lewat jembatan penyebrangan. Dan entah mengapa aku mendapatkan firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba.

Langkahku terhenti. Hatiku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu. Kulihat Tetsuna sudah separuh jalan. Tak lama, seorang ibu-ibu hamil lewat di sampingnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Sang ibu tersebut hampir terpeleset namun tetsuna berhasil menahannya.

Akan tetapi,

Tetsuna terjatuh kebelakang.

Jatuh sampai ke bawah tangga.

Cairan merah pekat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Diriku terpaku sesaat.

"TETSUNA!"

 **. . . . .**

Ia mati.

Tepat di hari adik keduanya lahir. Ironis bukan?

Aku berada tepat disisinya. Namun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Cedera di kepala bagian belakangnya, membuatnya menghembuskan napas terakhir tepat ketika ambulance sampai di rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang percaya ia pergi secepat itu.

Tak ada lagi orang yang diam-diam memanjat pagar pembatas itu.

Tak ada lagi orang yang,

Aku cintai.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tak peduli jika orang lain mengejekku sebagai _hikikomori_.

Aku hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku ingin mencegah yang terjadi pada hari itu!

Aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya yang lembut lagi

Aku ingin memeluknya erat dan mengatakan dengan setulus hati. Bahwa aku, mencintainya.

Ah, bahkan selama ia hidup aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Dan sekarang, segalanya sudah terlambat. Aku hanya bisa menyesal.

Menyesali kebodohanku.

Menyesali betapa lemahnya diriku ini.

Bahkan luka ini takkan tertutup sejalannya waktu.

 **. . . . .**

Hey Tetsuna. Apakah kau tahu, adik bungsumu sangat mirip dengan dirimu. Rambut kalian sama-sama berwarna _baby blue_ begitupun kedua matanya. Hari ini tepat empat tahun kau meninggal.

Oh iya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah. Kau ingat janji kita untuk sama-sama masuk ke universitas yang ada di kota? Karena kau sudah tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah.

Jujur, aku sangat ingin bersama mu.

Dulu, berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Namun selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Hingga Midorima berkata,

 _"Sekalipun kau mati, kalian takkan pernah bertemu! Surga takkan menerima orang pesemis seperti mu Akashi!"_

Dan akhirnya aku berhenti.

Aku ingat mimpi kita untuk mendirikan sebuah usaha kecil-kecilan. Mungkin seperti membuka toko kue kecil di pinggir kota?

Kenapa segala hal yang aku ingat selalu berhubunganmu?

Kenapa aku yang ingin berada di dekatmu, malah berada paling jauh?

Kau jahat Tetsuna! Sangat jahat! Setidaknya bisakah kau membuatku membenci dirimu?

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuna.

Apa kau tahu, Tetsuya kecil sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu. Usianya baru menginjak enam tahun. Tapi ia sudah sanggup memanjat pagar yang dulu biasa kau panjat itu. apa bakatmu terselubungmu kau wariskan ke adik bungsu mu juga?

Jangan lupakan sifat keras kepalanya juga. Dia sudah berkali-kali ku usir tapi tetap saja mengabaikanku. _Huh_ , kalian sama persis. Baik fisik maupun sifat. Apa Tetsuya adalah reinkarnasi dirimu Tetsuna?

Bodohnya aku. Padahal umurku sudah dua puluh lebih. Tapi masih mempercayai hal seperti itu.

Tapi,

Siang tadi ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sei-kun'. Seingatku Daiki tak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. hanya dirimu yang demikian.

Tetsuna, bisakah aku sedikit berharap?

Pada Tetsuya?

 **. . . . .**

Aku ingat saat ini jamnya anak SD pulang sekolah. Dan, Benar saja. Bocah kecil itu langsung menghampiri beranda tempat biasa aku berada.

"Sei-nii" panggilnya ketika aku masih sibuk menghitung angka-angka sialan ini. Akupun berhenti sejenak. Bukan untuk menyauti panggilannya. Tapi karena aku lelah meenghitung dua belas digit angka itu.

"Ah, Tetsuya rupanya. Ada apa?" Tanyaku untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Bahkan untuk bocah saja aku harus berbasa-basi? Lucu sekali.

"Keluarga kami akan pindah ke Tokyo bulan depan" jawabnya setelah berhasil memanjat beranda yang tinggginya masih sedadanya seorang diri.

Ah, benar juga. Aku ingat beberapa hari lalu Daiki bercerita tentang ke pindahannya. Bahkan sampai bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang tak mau di tinggal jauh.

"Oh. Aku sudah tau. Daiki Sudah bercerita" Jawabku enteng lalu kembali menghitung angka-angka itu di laptop.

"Sei-nii tidak sedih?" Tanyanya polos.

"…"

"Sei-nii tidak akan kesepian?"

Ya, Kalau boleh jujur aku cukup kesepian. Tak ada lagi bocah cerewet yang akan menghampiriku setiap hari. Tapi bukan seharusnya aku malah bersyukur? Ia takkan lagi datang untuk mengganggu. Termasuk kakaknya yang hitam dekil itu.

"Nanti kalau kita indah Tetsuya tidak bisa bertemu Sei-nii lagi"

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Sungguh, bocah ini sangat cerewet. Sama seperti mendiang kakaknya.

"Itu bagus Tetsuya, takkan ada lagi yang menggangguku lagi"

 _Kau dan kakakmu itu._

"HUEEEEEEE SEI-NII JAHAT HUEEE"

 _Eh?_

"Berhenti Tetsuya. Kalau kau berhenti sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu _Vanilla Milkshake_ "

" _Hountou?_ " tanyanya dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya! Berhenti dan diam di situ sampai pekerjaan ku selesai Tetsuya!"

Tumpukkan tugas ini dan suara tangisan bocah? Huh, bisa mati stress aku nantinya.

Tapi, Kenapa dadaku juga jadi sesak seperti ini?

Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi membeli minuman kesukaannya itu tepat setelah laporan keuangan yang merepotkan itu selesai. Setidaknya aku juga butuh rehat sejenak.

 _Eh tempat ini kalau tidak salah…_

Aku berhenti sejenak. Memandang tempat yang merupakan akhir sekaligus awal segalanya. Aku ingat tempat ini. Selalu mengingatnya dan takkan pernah bisa lupa.

Tempat di mana orang itu mati! Tempat yang selalu aku hindari!

"Sei-nii"

Bodohnya aku.

"SEi-NII!" Ah, aku lupa.

"Iya Tetsuya, telingaku masih cukup berfungsi untuk mendengarnya. Jadi tak usah berteriak"

 _Dasar bocah cerewet!_

"Mengapa Sei-nii melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun"

"Bohong! Dari tadi Sei-nii hanya memandang jem—"

Irisnya melebar. Mungkin ia tahu tempat yang sedang aku pandangi. Tempat dimana kakak sulungnya meninggal. Tatapan kosong terlihat jelas dari pemilik mata _baby blue_ itu. apakah ia sedih? Dia kan belum pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya?

"Ayo Tetsuya. Aku tak mau kau pulang terlalu malam nantinya. Lagi pula kau bisa sakit jika pulang malam"

Setidaknya, biarkan aku untuk melupakan kakakmu, Tetsuya.

 **. . . . .**

"Sei-nii, apa sei-nii mau menungguku hingga menjadi laki-laki yang dapat di andalkan?"

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya?"

Oh, apa ia berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya? Tunggu sebentar, umurnya masih terlalu muda dan aku tak mau di cap sebagai seorang pedofil.

"A-Aku, mau menikah dengan Sei-nii!"

 _Bukan pernyataan cinta, tapi sebuah… lamaran? Lucu sekali._

Akupun menghentikan aktifitasku sejenak. "Jangan bodoh Tetsuya, kita ini laki-laki. Itu sangatlah tidak nor—"

"Tapi nii-san dan Kise-nii dua-duanya laki-laki! Mereka pacaran!"

Tunggu sebentar, Jadi pacar yang selama ini Daiki ceritakan itu seorang laki-laki? Dan oh, mereka hanya pacaran! Tapi bocah ini mau kami menikah?! Apa semenjak Tetsuna wafat, Konteks seksualku juga jadi berubah?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan—"

"Sei-nii menolakku?" Air matanya mulai mengalir. Aku menatapnya lekat.

Tidak, bukan itu. aku kan belum menjawab apapun. Hanya saja…

"Kalau bukan lalu ap—"

"Pergi, Tetsuya"

Ia pun berlari keluar. Ya, memang seharusnya seperti ini! Karena aku, kakaknya meninggal. Kau takkan bisa berharap banyak padaku Tetsuya. Semakin kau berharap banyak, semakin kau lah yang tersakiti. Tapi lagi-lagi mengapa?

Kakiku berlari mengejarnya tanpa perintah. Mengapa, dada ini… Terasa semakin sesak?

Langkah kecil Tetsuya membawanya menuju pusat kota, namun aku kehilangan jejak dirinya karena tertelam oleh kerumunan orang ramai. Dan pada saat itu, aku merasakah hal yang enam tahun lalu aku rasakan…

Tidak, ku mohon jangan lagi!

Jangan renggut seseorang dari hidupku lagi!

Ambil sajalah nyawaku.

Berlari tanpa tujuan? Ya, hanya itu yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Dan aku mensyukuri hal itu sepenuh hati. Ia sedang menaiki tangga jembatan penyebrangan. Tidak mau mengganggunya lebih jauh lagi—karena berpotensi ia akan lari lagi di medan yang cukup berbahaya seperti ini, aku hanya membututinya dari belakang.

Tunggu, medan berbahaya? Ini kan…

Beruntung, tanganku masih dapat menahan tubuhnya yang kecil. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat diburu oleh tremor yang menakutkan.

 _Tidak, Kumohon jangan!_

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertindak bodoh lagi Tetsu—" Aku ingin menyelamatkan _nya_. Sangat ingin. "na"

Tapi ia telah pergi. Waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang. Dan aku bersyukur. Setidaknya aku berhasil menghentikan mimpi burukku selama ini. Aku merasa… lega?

"Hiks Sei-nii. Hiks aku hiks takut hiks"

Tangis Tetsuya kembali pecah dalam pelukkanku. Dan aku mengeratkan pelukkan tersebut. Berharap hal tersebut bisa menenangkan kami berdua. Ya, aku dan Tetsuya.

 _Setidaknya, aku berhasil mencegah hal buruk yang hampir terjadi_

 **. . . . .**

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi merindukan bocah kecil cerewet itu. Dan yaa, aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya tempo hari. Tak apa jika dewasa nanti ia tak berjodoh dengan ku. Toh, umur kami terpaut sangat jauh. Dan ia nanti juga akan punya kehidupan pribadinya sendiri kan?

"Jadi Sei-nii mau menerima ku?" tanyanya semangat.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau Tetsuya sudah besar"

"Setiap libur musim panas aku akan berlibur disini! Aku akan datang ke Kyoto setiap akhir pekan!"

Lucu sekali melihat polahnya yang sangat polos. Terlebih Daiki menjatuhkan impiannya yang baru melambung. Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Yang dikatakan Daiki benar Tetsuya. Lagi pula mana ada anak TK yang bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto setiap minggu"

"Aku sudah SD Sei-nii"

"Ah kukira Tetsuya akan selalu menjdi anak SD" aku mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya sebelum mengecup keningnya. Dan Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tetchan, Daichan, cepatlah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

Daiki berbalik setelah menunduk pamit. Dan Tetsuya mengekorinya dari belakang dengan enggan.

Ah, seandainya aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk bisa selalu berada di sampingnya…

Setelah menjadi orang yang konteks seksualnya berubah, aku juga menjadi om-om pedo? Jangan bercanda. Salahkan Tetsuya mengapa wajahnya sangat manis.

Dan tentu saja,

Sangat mirip dengan Tetsuna.

 **. . . . .**

Apa yang membuatku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Tetsuya? Pada awalnya aku hanya akan menjawab, karena dial ah sosok pengganti Tetsuna. Namun Tetsuna yang ku kenal tidak tumbuh lebih dari enam belas tahun. Tetsuna yang ku kenal pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Itulah yang membedakan dirinya dengan Tetsuya.

Sekarang, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tetsuya karena aku sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Dia adalah dia. Bukan orang lain. Aku tidak peduli kisah cintaku dengannya di jadikan buah bibir masyarakat. Terserah mereka mau melabeliku sebagai pedofil atau apa. Cinta adalah cinta. Dan aku tidak bisa membunuh rasa itu.

Adakalanya aku bertanya. Seandainya saat ini Tetsuna masih hidup, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menikah dengan ku? Atau orang lain?

Ya memang aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok tersebut sepenuhnya. Semakin kau ingin melupakan, kau justru akan semakin mengingatnya.

Aku kembali lagi ke diriku yang dulu. Ini semua berkat sosok Tetsuya. Ia membuka mataku akan luasnya dunia. Bahwa penderitaanku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dari pada orang lain. Karena itu, aku berniat untuk menikahinya. Berharap kalau hidup denganku, ia akan bahagia. Walaupun sudah di pastikan ia sangat bahagia. Ingat, aku ini absolut.

Dan Tetsuna, Kau adalah Chapter terpahit yang ada dalam buku kehidupanku. Setidaknya biarkan aku egois kali ini. Dengan menjadikan Tetsuya chapter yang paling manis.

 **END**

* * *

 **yooo, mungkin chap ini sedikit ngebosenin yaa karena cuman ngulang tapi make sudut pandangnya Akashi? :(**

 **yaps ini sudah end loh~ mau omake nya? Scroll ke bawah xD**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

* * *

 **Omake**

Kuroko Tetsuya P.O.V

Seperti biasa, aku mengunjungi Kyoto ketika hari libur datang. Aku dan Sei-nii menghabiskan hari tersebut dengan berkencan mengelilingi kota ini. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa dengan hari ini. Kami berdua pergi mengunjungi makan _ku._ Di hadapan batu nisan ini, Aku dan Akashi memanjatkan doa.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

 _Aku memiliki ingatan mu. Tapi entah mengapa perlahan aku merasa semakin menjauh dengan dirimu? Apa pada dasarnya kita ini orang yang berbeda? Aku hanya lahir dengan ingatanmu? Bukan reinkarnasi dirimu, nee-san?_

Aku mengangkat wajah menatap lukisan alam di atas langit. tak mau membiarkan Sei-nii melihatku meneteskan air mata. AKu sangat tidak ingin melihatnya kembali tersiksa seperti dulu.

Aku bersyukur nee-san. Akashi bisa kembali ke dirinya yang lama. Ku mohon, restui kami kedepannya.


End file.
